Never Agree to Things Concerning Matsumoto
by MagicCandyCat
Summary: Toushiro made a mental note to always get every little detail out of Matsumoto, having learnt the hard way if he didn't. Just a humourous one shot


_**A.N.**_**: I know, I know. I should be putting up another chapter for 'One Cannot Love etc'. But I got in a 'mehish' patch, so couldn't be asked to write, draw, or do anything much apart from watch Bleach. So, I decided to post this little one-shot for all of you. Hope you enjoy, and I will get the second chapter up for 'One Cannot Love etc' as soon as I can. **

Candy 

_**End A.N.**_

Toushiro Hitsugaya stared, twitched, stared, and, for good measure, twitched again. He simply could not believe he had been dragged to this, this, _place no respected shinigami should be_. And he was one such shinigami, so why was he here?

Hitsugaya-taichou cast his mind back approximately five hours, remembering he was in his office, obediently, and at a stretch, happily doing his paperwork. His day had been going fine, he'd woken up on time, arrived early, made himself tea, started his paperwork, and by the looks of it, _Matsumoto wasn't going to come in_.

'She probably got drunk beyond comprehension and has a hangover. Doesn't matter to me, means I have a day free of her.' Toushiro thought happily to himself.

However, his happy mood was short lived when said fukutaichou can bursting through the door, looking very distressed. She promptly hugged him, his face going into her chest, much to his annoyance, "TAICHOU! IT'S TERRIBLE!!!!"

"MATSUMOTO! LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE!" Hearing this, Rangiku promptly dropped her beloved taichou, the little brother she never had. And him being the little brother she never had, she had the license to embarrass him like hell.

"Taichou, you have to help me, it's terrible, I've lost them! I'VE LOST THEM ALL!!!"

"Lost all of what?"

"Will you help me taichou???"

"I suppose-"

"THANK YOU!" And with that, he was grabbed and dragged towards the gates of the world of the living, where their gigais were waiting.

There had been a little trouble upon arriving, due to a Hollow attack, but it now came to the present, where Toushiro was staring and twitching as he stood in front of the offending shop.

"Matsumoto, why are we..._here_ of all kinds of shops?"

"That's easy taichou! I said I'd lost all of them!"

"I didn't know you meant your undergarments!" Toushiro snapped, embarrassed beyond belief that he was standing outside a shop entitled 'Kinky Kitty Lingerie'. Even the name of the place repulsed him.

"Well, we're here now!" And with that, Rangiku Matsumoto dragged the poor Toushiro Hitsugaya into 'Kinky Kitty Lingerie'.

Toushiro kept his eyes firmly fixed on the ground as he followed his fukutaichou around the store, hoping that this was just a nightmare and that he would wake up soon.

It was at this point that something black and lacy was shoved into his line of vision, causing the tenth division captain to blush faintly at recognizing the thing as a bra.

"What do you think taichou? Is it me?"

Toushiro blushed even worse at being asked such a question, "How am I meant to know what undergarments suit you!?"

Rangiku smiled evilly, then whispered in her blushing taichou's ear, "I could model them for you taichou."

"MATSUMOTO!!" The child prodigy blushed a red that rivalled a tomato, at which Rangiku laughed, to which she called him 'a pervert taichou'.

Her attention drawn by this outburst, a sales assistant wandered over, and she stared at Toushiro for a good five minutes before getting Rangiku's attention. "Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid children aren't allowed in here, could you take your son home and come back later?" At this, Toushiro's face showed just how livid he was, and the poor sales assistant was certain the shop suddenly turned colder.

In contrast, Rangiku was giggling like a mad squirrel, then abandoned the basket and grabbed Toushiro's hand. "We best go home _son_!"

Toushiro glared and was tempted to freeze his fukutaichou there on the spot, but remembered where he was, so settled with screaming "MATSUMOTO!!!!!!" at her.

_**A.N. **_**Hope you liked it. Special thanks to Sapphy for her help by coming up with this (and other) scenarios with me about the poor Toushiro Hitsugaya and his bubbly and occasionally 'more trouble than she's worth but means well' fukutaichou, Rangiku Matsumoto! **

Candy

_**End A.N.**_


End file.
